


bloody valentine // luke hemmings (contains smut)

by devilatmydoor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilatmydoor/pseuds/devilatmydoor
Summary: Based off of the song Bloody Valentine by MGK. Luke Hemmings // Female readerLyrics bold/Italic*** WARNING; SMUT- unprotected sex **Word count; 2.3k+
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & You
Kudos: 6





	bloody valentine // luke hemmings (contains smut)

**_The simulation just went bad, But you're the best I ever had, Like hand prints in wet cement, She touched me it's permanent_ **

You and Luke were laying on the giant mattress both trying to catch your breath, his cheeks were flushed pink and he had the biggest smile on his face. He pulled you close to his sweaty and warm body, he sighed happily as he kissed the top of your head, “Fuck y/n. That was incredible. As it always is with you.” He cooed as his perfect blue eyes met yours. 

You kissed his warm chest softly and gazed in his eyes, “You’re the best I’ve ever had Luke.” You breathed as you set your hand on his chest and sighed 

He chuckled softly as he softly squeezed you, “So are you y/n.” 

You giggled and stared at him, you felt so lucky to have him in your life even if it wasn’t exactly the way you wanted. The way he touched you, soft and gentle. The way he looked at you and spoke to you was unlike anything you’d ever experienced in your life before. 

_**In my head, I couldn't hear anything you said but in my head, I'm calling you girlfriend** _

He had been sitting at the table across from you, staring at you in awe. The way you spoke about your job and the things you loved about it. The way your face lit up whenever you talked about your family, he was mesmerized by you. He focused on your eyes that captivated him when he first met you, he could stare in your eyes for hours. You had been talking about the new project you had been working on and he got lost in his thoughts about you. 

You giggled because you knew he spaced out so you waved your hand at him and he shook his head and was brought back to reality, “I honestly didn’t hear half of what you said.” He blushed as he grabbed her hand. 

“I figured, your eyes were glazed over.” You giggled as you held his hand and smiled at him. 

The waiter brought the drinks for the both of you and the waiter was paying more attention to you and ignoring Luke altogether. The waiter came back for your food and barely acknowledged him. He wanted to say something but he didn’t want to embarrass you. You excused yourself as you went to the bathroom and he couldn’t stop staring at you in your dress. It perfectly hugged your curves in the best way. The waiter returned for the 4th time in less than 20 minutes and for once he actually acknowledged Luke. 

“Is she just your date or are you two dating?” The waiter asked and Luke’s hand turned into a fist under the table as he glared at him. 

“She’s my girlfriend.” He spat in response and the waitress walked away and he realized what he just said out loud. You and Luke had been friends with benefits for almost a year and you and he never talked about making it official between the two of you. 

You walked back to the table and Luke smiled when he saw you and you both finished your dinner. He led you to Uber and opened the door for you and he sat next to you in the car. His strong and warm hands all over you while you sat in the car. He couldn’t keep his hands or lips off of you, him missing you while being on tour was an understatement. You missed him of course but he flew you to visit him on his days off when you could visit. When you arrived at the hotel, Luke wasted no time getting you back to your room. In the process of him taking your dress off in record time, he kissed your lips lustfully as he hovered over you. 

His strong hands firm on your hips as he softly rubbed them as moaned against his lips. His lips separated from yours as he kissed your jaw to your neck, then your throat as he sucked at the skin long enough to leave a mark. 

He kissed every inch of your upper body before he softly bit your nipple as you softly tugged on his curls. His warm tongue sent shockwaves over your body as it swirled over your nipple. Luke's fingers slowly teasing your wet folds, “Y/N you are soaking and I’m just getting started.” He winked as his thumb circled your clit as heat flooded your core. 

You moaned his name and bit your bottom lip, “Luke” You whimpered as he kissed the skin between your breasts before he started nipping at your skin. He moved down your body with sloppy wet kisses down your stomach. 

He looked up at you “Use your words, pretty girl.” 

“I-” The words slipped your mind as he started kissing and nipping at the skin of your inner thighs. Your fingers let go of his curls as you held onto the headboard so you could grind against his fingers to create the friction that you craved. “Please. Luke.” 

He used one hand to pin you to the bed while the other dipped inside of you making your breath hitch. He softly sucked on your clit as his fingers moved at a quick and easy pace as he pumped in and out of you. You knew you’d come undone soon as you felt your legs starting to shake, he slowly took his fingers out of you. 

“Luke!” You barked in response to his overwhelming teasing. You exhaled sharply before his mouth replaced where his fingers were. His tongue ran up and down your folds, lapping at your arousal. Your hand gripped the sheets while the other entangled your fingers in his curls as you softly tugged on his curls. His tongue swirled over your clit until he knew you were close. 

His arms wrapped around the center of your thighs pulling them further apart making your thighs shake intensely. 

“Fuck. I missed this. Good thing I skipped desert,” He grunted before his tongue sucked on your clit adding to the tension in your lower abdomen. 

“Please don’t stop, Luke please-” 

A loud moan slipped out of your mouth as you felt the pressure loosen but his tongue wasn’t slowing down. You felt the familiar tightness return as he lapped your pleasure with wet kisses. 

He licked his lips before looking at you, “God I missed you” He smiled before rubbing your hips. His slight hard-on pressed against your thigh. 

You looked at him, “I missed you.” You breathed out before you moved your hands to slowly palmed him and he moaned your name.

He moved your hand as he kissed your collarbone before he rubbed the tip of his cock on your soaked heat before pushing in.

The feeling of him being so close to you had you moaning his name as you held on to his shoulders as his blue eyes met yours as he slowly thrusted into you. “You feel so good” He breathed as his hand wrapped around your throat before running up your neck to your jaw as his thumb brushed your lips and your lips wrapped around his thumb. 

You sucked his thumb while keeping eye contact and his pace quickened and made you moan against him. He removed his finger from your mouth so he could hear your moan his name. 

Your eyes rolled back as his thrusts were getting sloppier, “You gonna cum for me pretty girl?”

You nodded as he licked his thumb and circled your clit in rhythm to his thrusts and you whimpered his name. He roughly kissed your lips as both of you moaned into each other's mouths. 

Luke pulled away long enough to breathe out “C’mon baby cum for me.” Your fingernails dug into his shoulders as you rode out your orgasm as your legs shook. Whimpers left your mouth before his mouth yours again. 

Luke finished deep inside of you after a few more thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, he softly sucked on your bottom lip before sighing, “I’ll be right back y/n. I’m gonna grab a towel to clean up.” He smiled before kissing your nose as he let go of your hips and moved off the mattress to walk into the bathroom. He came back with a towel and carefully cleaned you both up and laid down next to you before pulling you close. 

**_I know I've got to go but I might just miss the flight_ **

You opened your eyes to see him asleep, his platinum blonde with his dark roots peeking through. He was fast asleep resembling what you imagined what angels looked like. You leaned closer to plant soft kisses all over his face in an attempt to wake him up. His arms snaked around your waist and held you close against you before softly groaning, “5 more minutes.” 

“Baby, you have to get ready soon.” You breathed before his soft lips were kissing your neck, he knew what it did to you. He knew you loved it when he kissed you like this,

“10 more minutes, I want to hold you while I can baby.” He purred before kissing your collarbone softly and his eyes met yours. He knew giving you his puppy eyes was your other weakness. 

“Luke.” You breathed knowing he wasn’t giving in. 

“Now it’s 15 minutes.” He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead. 

“You are gonna miss your flight!.” You cooed and kissed his jaw and ran your hands up his chest. 

He smiled “You are worth missing the flight.” He said lovingly before his soft lips pressed against yours as his hands held your waist, your arms wrapped around his neck. His warm soft lips against yours as you kissed him with everything you had. 

**_Be mine, be mine baby_ **

The darkness in the room surrounding you as you laid in the king sized mattress looking up at the ceiling, petunia snoring softly as she slept on her gigantic bed next to Luke’s. You tried to sleep and failed miserably, you kept thinking about Luke coming home from tour tomorrow. You couldn’t wait to see him even if you were scared of the unknown. Would things be normal between you two? Whatever normal even was anymore. The continuous fluctuation almost gave you whiplash but you loved being around him nothing else mattered. 

You talked to him before the show but after the show he only texted you to let you know where he was. You got up from the bed and left his room after you opened the door. You thought you heard the front door close but you couldn’t be sure. You were half asleep and you could be hearing things. You slowly walked down the hallway towards the living room. As you walked into the dimly lit living room and you saw a tall figure standing by the doorway and the sound of luggage hitting the hardwood floor made your heart race. 

You stepped further into the living room and heard a familiar sigh, you stepped closer. “Y/N?” Luke asked softly as you walked up to him 

“Hi, baby. Welcome home.” You said softly as you smiled at him, his eyes tired and he wrapped his arms around you tightly. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you, baby, I just wanted to see you.” He mused as he smiled at you and led you to the couch. He turned the lights on and sat on the couch and pulled you close to him, “I flew here right after our last show..” 

You looked in his tired eyes and kissed his cheek, “Oh Luke, You missed me that much?” 

He nodded and smiled, “It’s a bit more than that baby.” His tone and voice was serious, a side of him you rarely saw. It made you nervous, had you done something wrong? 

“What is it, Luke?” You asked softly as you hugged his waist. 

“After our dinner date while you visited me on tour, I started calling you my girlfriend and in my head, you were my girlfriend. I even told the boys you were my girlfriend. They were confused because you’ve always been my friends with benefits. And for a while I was okay with that,” He took a deep breath and looked in your eyes with a look you weren’t used to, “After your second visit on tour where I almost missed my flight, I’ve been thinking about how I don’t want to be with anyone else but you. I don’t want to share you with anyone else. I want to be with you and only you. Be mine baby, be mine.” He pleaded 

You couldn’t believe this was real, Luke was all you ever wanted. Being friends with benefits with him was a dream, you couldn’t imagine what being his girlfriend was going to be like. You moved to sit on his lap and his hands rested on your hips as you softly kissed his lips and he kissed you softly back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, “Of course I will be yours, Luke. You are all I’ve wanted.” 

He smiled so big and held your hips, “Thank god. I can’t imagine my life without you. You’re mine.” 

“I’m yours and your mine.” You said softly as you smiled, “Now let's get you to bed hmm? You must be exhausted.” 

“I am, I just had to be with you.” He mused and hugged you tightly before letting go of you. You got off of his lap and stood up. You walked with him towards his room and he held you close. You walked through the doorway as he slowly let go of you to take off the majority of his clothes. You climbed back into bed but this time was different. You knew you’d sleep. 

He climbed into bed followed by him pulling you close, he kissed your forehead and your nose before closing his eyes. You kissed his nose and smiled, “Goodnight baby.” 

“Goodnight Luke, sweet dreams.” Your eyes fluttered shut as your exhaustion hit you. 

“I’ll be dreaming of you.” He murmured before softly squeezing you before you both drifted to sleep.


End file.
